


One Step at a Time

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Feelings, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: When the necessity to dance at his sister’s wedding arises, Alec finds himself in need of dancing lessons.Luckily for him, there is an opening at Pandemonium, where he can learn from the best.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I usually say my thank yous at the end but I need to thank my friend Toby for the immense help with the title and summary of this fic. <3
> 
> Written for the Bingo Square Dance AU.

Alec pushes the door of the dance school open and curses his sister for it. 

He loves Izzy. He truly does. He's also grown fond of Clary, even though he would vehemently deny it if asked. He's happy they found each other and he's happy they're gonna marry. What he isn't happy about is the demand that he must dance at their wedding. 

Everyone knows Alec despises dancing. Everyone knows Alec has two left feet. 

The fact that they asked _him_ to dance surely speaks volumes about their sanity. And the fact that he let them talk him into it surely speaks volumes about his own. 

_You never could say no to Izzy,_ a voice says in the back of his mind. 

Alec closes the door behind his back and sighs. There's nothing he wouldn't do to make his little sister happy, even though she's aware of it and likes to exploit it. 

And that's the reason he's in Pandemonium, one of the most exclusive dance studios of the city. Clary knows the owner and was able to secure him a few lessons, claiming that only someone like Magnus Bane could work the miracle of teaching Alec to dance on such short notice. 

He walks into the foyer and there's a lady behind a desk. She has the kind of expression that tells Alec she's not one to take any nonsense but her face is friendly, her smile warm. The name tag on her desk reads Catarina Loss.

"May I help you?" 

"Uh," Alec eloquently says. "I've got an appointment with Mr. Bane. I'm Alec Lightwood." He pauses then for good measure adds, "Clary recommended me." 

"Of course!" She smiles and points to the row of chairs to his left. "Please take a seat. Magnus will be with you shortly. His group class is running a few minutes late."

"Yeah," Alec says, sitting down and stretching his legs. "I'm just gonna wait here." 

After she offers him coffee, which he declines, she goes back to her book, confirming Alec's suspicion that she's not one for small talk. 

Alec thanks the heavens for small mercies because he isn't either. 

A few minutes pass and Alec is brought out of his musings by the click of a door and by the chatter of people and shuffling of feet as they leave the room. 

People say their _hello_ s to the lady and walk past him and only when the last of them go by, Alec stands. Only to choke back a gasp as he sees the man standing on the threshold of the dance studio. 

Alec is not one for exaggeration but this must be the most gorgeous man he's ever seen and Alec is hoping to gods that he isn't-

''Please, forgive me for the delay," the man says and his voice is as smooth and sexy as he looks. "You must be Clary's friend." 

"I am," Alec says, then clears his suddenly dry throat and tries again. "I'm Alec."

"Alec," the man-- Magnus Bane, Alec supposes--murmurs and Alec likes the way it rolls off his lips. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Magnus." He walks closer and extends his hand.

Alec stands and grasps it, pleased to notice how firm Magnus Bane’s grip is. "Pleasure's all mine," he says, almost to himself. 

"You'll have to dine and wine me first, darling." Magnus winks at him as he says it and Alec almost chokes on air. 

Alec splutters and tries to come up with a comeback but all he manages to utter is a sound between a _meep_ and a squeal. 

Luckily, Magnus takes pity on him and laughs quietly, then says, "Let's go talk business in my studio."

"Yeah," Alec says, feigning nonchalance. 

Magnus leads the way and Alec follows him into the mirror-lined room, enthralled by the sway of his hips and by the way his tight pants enhance the sensual curve of his ass. 

"Here we go," Magnus says, turning around to face Alec. "This is my studio. Now, what kind of dancing do you need to master?"

Alec snaps his head up, hoping Magnus hasn't caught him staring at his ass. "Uh, master is a big word," he says. "I just need to be good enough to dance at my sister's wedding." 

"A wedding!" Magnus claps his hands. "How delightful!''

"Not when you have two left feet," Alec mutters, almost to himself.

"Don't you worry, dear," Magnus says, flashing a grin at Alec that stirs something in the pit of his stomach. "I'll get you there."

"Wait, are _you_ gonna teach me?" Alec blurts out before he can stop himself.

"Why, yes," Magnus answers brightly. "If you want to learn the basics on such short notice, you are going to need the best." 

Alec wonders how he's supposed to survive through one on one dancing lessons with this man and there's only one possible and logical answer. 

He won't. 

  
  


***

  
  


"That's enough for today," Magnus says, reaching out to turn the music off. The silence amplifies the slight catch of his breath. "We're making some progress."

"Yeah," Alec says dryly. "I've stepped on your feet fewer times, maybe."

Magnus tips his head back and laughs and Alec can't keep his eyes away from the line of his throat. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Alexander," he says. "It's just your third lesson."

Alec is pretty sure he should have made some more progress by now but Magnus is adamantly insisting he's doing great and he just needs to give himself some time. He keeps saying nice things, encouraging things like, _cut yourself some slack, dear._ Or, _there's a learning curve._ And the latest, _don't be too hard on yourself, Alexander._

And Alec doesn't know how not to be too hard on himself. He's so used to expecting criticism, so used to be told he needs to try harder, to be better, so used to it that he doesn't know how to deal with all of this kindness and praise. 

On some level, he's aware he holds himself to impossible standards. One doesn't grow up under Maryse Lightwood's roof without being crushed by the weight of impossible expectations, after all. And even now that he's made clear he cannot be the perfect son she expected, even know that she's starting to soften up and trying to mend their relationship, even now he can't shake off the feeling of inadequacy and failure every time he isn't up to the ridiculously high standards he sets for himself. 

Maybe one day he will but until then, he's still a work in progress, as he likes to remind Izzy. 

"One more time?" He stubbornly asks.

Magnus sighs and it's a bit too much on the side of exaggerated to be genuine. At last, he nods. "Just once," he says, reaching out and turning the music back on. "Who am I to refuse one more chance to put my hands on you?" 

Alec lets out a startled laugh. "Oh, shut up." 

Magnus is always flirting, always saying outrageous things to Alec. At first, Alec used to blush and stammer but he soon realized that's the way Magnus is. He also knows that for all the flirting and teasing, Magnus has never behaved short of completely professional during their lessons.

And if there's a part of Alec that's disappointed about it and wishes Magnus would stray, just once, nobody needs to know. 

"Let's go through the routine again."

***

"Marvelous," Magnus murmurs, absently siding his hand over Alec's side, making him shiver.

"If you say so," Alec replies, tightening his grip over Magnus' shoulder and trying to keep his hips away from Magnus because, even though he tries to play cool, the praise and the closeness affect him.

Magnus lets out a heavy sigh. "You need to learn to accept compliments, Alexander. You're making incredible progress."

Before Alec has the chance to reply, he's being pulled into the middle of the room, pressed shoulder to hip against Magnus. Magnus leads him gently and he does his best to follow Magnus' fluid steps, wishing he could move as gracelessly.

“It’s just one dance,” Alec says because they’ve been doing this routine over and over. “And we’ve been at it for a week.”

“How else am I supposed to teach you?” Magnus asks, pulling back from Alec’s shoulder and regarding him with a smile that makes something wriggle in the pit of Alec’s stomach. 

“Point taken,” Alec mumbles and prepares himself for the next spin. 

When the music fades away, Magnus replays the song. 

“Again,” he murmurs and pulls Alec delightfully close once more

  
  


***

“Relax your shoulders,” Magnus says, following his words with a gentle tap on Alec’s shoulder. “You’re too tense.”

Alec tightens his grip around Magnus’ waist, then forces himself to loosen up his muscles as Magnus leads him into a sequence of little steps that Alec just can’t seem to get right.

He groans when he steps on Magnus’ foot. Again. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus says, reaching out and straightening Alec’s posture. “Try to step into the turn with your right foot. You might find it easier to avoid mine.”

Magnus spins him along through the next steps and Alec tries his best to keep his feet on the floor, only barely succeeding to stay upright. 

“This isn’t working,” Alec says when he manages to get his balance back. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Alexander,” Magnus says and Alec has to fight a grin at what’s become one of Magnus’ catchphrases by now. “This is a new dance and it’s only normal for you to struggle, at first.”

“What’s wrong with the old one?” Alec asks because they’ve been practicing that one enough that he feels confident he can dance it adequately.

Magnus chuckles and pulls back to turn off the music and Alec misses the proximity. “Ideally, I would like to teach you at least three of them.” He puts up a finger when Alec opens his mouth to protest. “But we have an incredibly short timeframe and two will have to do.”

“Okay, okay,” Alec says, resigned. “Let’s do this.”

Magnus beams at him and nods and soon enough, Alec is lost in the music and the warmth of Magnus’ body against his own. 

  
  


***

“Stop looking down,” Magnus says, tilting Alec’s chin up with two fingers. “You’re doing great.” 

_Doing_ _great_ is a vast overstatement if you ask Alec but he’s finally managed to learn the second dance from hell. Well, he’s managed to get to the end without stumbling or stepping on Magnus’ feet and he’ll consider that as a win. 

Before he can reply, Magnus straightens his posture, a pleased smile playing on his lips. "Here we go, darling. Let’s start over.”

Alec glances down at his feet again but Magnus’ fingers tap against his shoulder in warning and Alec’s eyes snap back up. There’s something flashing in the intensity of Magnus’ gaze that makes Alec think maybe he’s not the only one having untoward thoughts but it’s gone before Alec can question it.

This time, when Magnus leads him into the middle of the floor, Alec tries to concentrate as hard as he can on the moves, in part to prove himself that he can do it, and in part to take some of his attention away from Magnus and the dangerous attraction he feels brewing for him.

***

“I believe my work here is done,” Magnus says, pressing cool and steady fingers against the small of Alec’s back to slow them down to a languid circling. 

“Oh,” Alec murmurs, torn somewhere between relief and disappointment as they slow to a halt. 

Magnus pulls back and bows with a dramatic flourish. “You’re ready to dance at your sister’s wedding.”

Alec has no idea about how long they’ve been dancing but he’s hot and breathless and not sure how much of it can be attributed to the dancing as opposed to the headiness of Magnus’ touch and his proximity as they danced. He also suspects most of it has to do with the sight Magnus makes now that his shirt has been loosened to the point it leaves most of his chest bare. His sleeves are rolled up and showing his toned forearms, his hair is disheveled from the dancing, and there’s sweat beading over his forehead. He’s so beautiful he takes Alec’s breath away. 

“Wanna be my plus one?” Alec blurts out, unbidden. He silently curses himself for it but lifts his chin and holds eye contact, owning it. 

“Your plus one?”

“Yeah,” Alec says. “To the wedding. You’re not my teacher anymore.”

“ _Oh._ ” Magnus’ eyes widen the tiniest bit as he catches the implication of what Alec is saying. “I am not indeed,” he murmurs, taking a step forward, eyes on Alec’s lips. 

Alec closes the distance and, hoping he’s reading Magnus right, reaches out to circle Magnus’ waist to pull him closer. Whatever doubts he had is dispelled by the hint of arousal brushing against his hip and the confirmation that Magnus reciprocates his attraction is enough to make his pulse surge up, enough to make him stumble.

Before Alec can find his footing, he is being slowly pushed against the mirrored wall, where Magnus proceeds to pin him with the steady press of his body. The cold glass against his back makes a sharp contrast to the heat coming from Magnus’ body, but Alec has barely the time to gasp at the feeling that Magnus is kissing him. He’s kissing him just like he dances, with a focused, passionate intensity that send a thrill of heat crashing through Alec and scatters away any coherent thought, leaving just a string of _oh fuck_ and _oh god_ in its wake.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Magnus murmurs when he pulls back. 

“Why haven’t you?” Alec asks, breathless. 

“As you so eloquently said, I was your instructor,” Magnus replies and he’s so close his breath ghosts against Alec’s lips. “And I happen to believe one should try to apply at least some pretence of decorum in professional arrangements.”

“Right,” Alec says, taking his hand off Magnus’ shoulder to brush away the strand of hair that’s fallen on Magnus’ forehead. 

“But I do plan to make up for it,” Magnus whispers and the intensity in his eyes sends a thrill through Alec’s body. 

Magnus presses their groins together, drawing a soft gasp out of Alec and proceeding to take advantage of his parted lips to kiss him again. Stomach clenching around a sharp pang of arousal, Alec is helpless but to kiss Magnus back with everything he’s got, threading both of his hands into Magnus’ hair and groaning low in his throat when Magnus’ hands slide inside the back of his pants. 

The touch sends sharp fingers of electricity climbing up Alec’s spine and spurs him into action. Heart hammering against his ribcage, he threads his fingers tighter around Magnus’ hair and deepens the kiss, desperately pressing his groin against Magnus’ growing erection and relishing the sounds Magnus is making because it means he’s not the only one affected like this. 

Hands fumble at the button of his pants until it's undone and Alec moans all of his enthusiastic assent as the fabric slides down and his cock springs free. Then all coherent thought leaves him because Magnus is dropping on his knees and placing his right hand over Alec’s hip to pin him to the glass as he takes his cock into the left one. 

Magnus lets out a low hum of approval and places an open-mouthed kiss over Alec’s thigh. Then, before Alec knows it, he’s taking him into his mouth and Alec’s mind goes blank, his body caught into a tide of pleasure so sharp it almost makes his knees buckle. 

“Oh fuck.” Alec screws his eyes shut and splays his hands against the cool glass to center himself, fingers scrambling for purchase but finding none.

Magnus responds by sliding his tongue against the sensitized skin of Alec’s head and following the length of his cock in a smooth move that sends pleasure flaring in the pit of his belly. It takes everything Alec has to keep himself in check and avoid reaching out to weave his fingers through Magnus’ hair and hold him there as he chases more of the wet heat that’s driving him insane.

It’s been months since he’s been with someone and he’s wanted Magnus for so long, he knows he won’t last much. He’s already overwhelmed by sensation and Magnus’ mouth is pushing him quickly and relentlessly toward the edge. Clenching his fingers, he strains against the glass to keep himself from pushing harder, torn between wanting to delay the end and reaching for it. 

Then Magnus does a glorious thing with the tip of his tongue and his hand is on Alec’s balls and all of Alec’s self-control vanishes. His eyes fly open and the image of Magnus’ mouth on him is reflected over and over in the mirror-lined walls and that’s what does it for him. 

“Oh, oh god, fuck,” he groans, reaching out and tugging at Magnus’ hair in warning. “Magnus I’m gonna-”

Instead of pulling back, Magnus lets out an encouraging noise around his cock and takes him deeper. 

Alec closes his eyes as he starts to lose control but the desire to watch Magnus’ lips around his cock compels them open and soon he’s coming with a cry, overwhelmed by the flood of sensation that’s threatening to swallow him whole. 

Heart racing, he sags against the glass at his back, only managing to keep himself upright by sheer willpower. He reaches out and tugs at Magnus’ arm, urging him to stand, wanting him close. Alec barely has the time to get his breathing under control that Magnus is on him, claiming his mouth into a kiss and stealing it once more. 

Magnus is still hard. His cock is pressing hot into Alec’s thigh, his quickening breath tickling Alec’s neck. 

“Let me,” Alec rasps out, sliding his right hand between their bodies and tugging at Magnus’ button fly. 

Magnus gasps quietly against his neck and helps him with the button, twisting his hips in a little shimmy when Alec pulls his pants down. 

Alec’s brain is still scattered and his touch is clumsy and uncoordinated but judging by the noises Magnus is making, he doesn’t mind it at all. It doesn’t take him long to come all over Alec’s fingers, his cock pulsing hotly in Alec’s hand, his teeth sinking into Alec’s shoulder to muffle his noises.

Alec has no idea how they end up sitting on the floor afterwards, both trying to catch their breaths. The wood of the floor is hard and unforgiving but Magnus shifts close and leans on him, his back to Alec’s chest and Alec relaxes against the mirror, his arms circling Magnus’ waist and settling on Magnus’ lap. 

He really doesn’t know where this _thing_ between them is going to lead them but he’s determined to not overthink it and enjoy as much of it as he can. 

“Hey,” Alec says when he feels the warmth of Magnus’ hand covering both of his own. 

“Well,” Magnus murmurs and his voice sounds delightfully and debauchedly rough. “I wasn’t expecting things to escalate quite so quickly.”

“Tell me about that,” Alec says, suddenly unsure. 

“I’m not complaining,” Magnus is quick to add and the reassurance eases Alec’s worry. 

It also emboldens him. “Have you thought about my question?”

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, settling back on Alec until his hair tickles Alec’s chin. “I will be your plus one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Another big thank you to Toby for the help and for being a lovely human and friend. <3
> 
> Thank you to the Bingo organizers too. :)


End file.
